What's her Weapon?
by Spenney-Dee
Summary: A One-Shot about half of my favourite Fusion. Steven wonders about the mysterious Sapphire, and what powers she possesses. Upon asking, he is shut down, and this gets him curious. Together, him and Connie hatch a plan to see what her Weapon is...


What's your weapon?

Lion was snoozing on the veranda, wisps of his pink mane gently blowing in the ocean breeze. The days had been calm recently, and Steven was bored.

"Ambush!" the young Gem shrieked, jumping from the doorway onto the beast's side. Lion opened one eye slowly as the human climbed upon him, Lion let out an incomprehensible grumble and rolled over, taking Steven with him.

"Mmf! MMFF!" Steven's muffled cries echoed through Lion's body, as the beast was crushing him. Steven climbed into his mane, and out on top of his head, popping out of the mane with laughter. "You gotta try harder than that!"

"Hey, I wanna try!" Amethyst announced, jumping next to Steven. She buried her head into Lion's thick, muggy hair, but to no avail. She couldn't enter into his pocket dimension. Lion had grown bored of the two small humanoids clambering all over him, so he walked inside and shook vigorously, throwing them off.

"Be careful you two," Pearl tutted, who busy washing dishes from an earlier meal. "And you, Thing, out! Go on, shoo!" Pearl's chores were paused by her attempting to push the now sleeping big cat out of the house. "Garnet, help me out here!" Garnet, who'd been relaxing on the couch, smiled and shook her head.

"I think Lion is fine where he is," Garnet said, her smile turning to a frown as she looked over at the two smaller Gems. Amethyst had transformed into the Purple Puma, who was preforming the Boston Crab, one of her favourite wrestling holds, on Steven, who was still laughing, but clearly in pain. The Fusion picked the pair up and separated them, baiting the Purple Puma away from Steven with the box from a leftover pizza in the fridge.

"Garnet!" Steven turned to her, hugging onto her leg. Garnet rubbed his head, walking back to the sofa and thumping onto it.

"Yes Steven?" Garnet replied, watching him crawl up her leg and onto her lap. It was elating to see Steven and Amethyst still with their high spirits. It had only been a couple of weeks since the attack from the Homeworld Gems. Lapis Lazuli and Jasper had fused to form Malachite, and Lapis had sent them both down into the ocean. The events had been traumatising for all of them, for many reasons. Pearl thought that they were safe here on Earth. Garnet was still beating herself up at having been defeated so easily by the weapon Jasper used. Steven's world had been torn apart. He once thought that his life was a big adventure, now he knew that he was the last line of defence on an interplanetary war.

"I've been wondering about Sapphire," Garnet turned her head to look at him, though her face was mostly expressionless, and she couldn't help but smile.

"What do you want to know about me?" the Sapphire side of her asked.

"Well, when a Fusion pulls their weapon, it's a combination of the Gems' that make it up, like Opal's is a bow made from Amethyst's whip and Pearls spear."

"That's true," Garnet rested her feet up on the table, next to strange boot that belonged to the green Gem that landed on Earth with Jasper and Lapis Lazuli. What was her name? Peridot? Steven couldn't remember. "It's part of the bond between the two gems, and their powers combining."

"So Ruby's weapon if the fist, I saw that when she wrecked the diner on that road trip. So what's Sapphire's weapon?" As soon as those words left his lips, the sound of shattering crockery filled the room. Pearl and Amethyst were stunned, shocked, looking at their leader in both fear and astonishment. There was a pact between them to never mention Sapphire's weapon, and what power she possessed. Amethyst, whose mouth had been stuffed with pizza box, reached down and started munching on the shards of plate. Pearl was still too gobsmacked to stop her.

"…What's wrong?" Steven asked, looking both concerned and curious at all three of the Gems. Had he stepped into something that he shouldn't have? There were usually things that they kept him out of. Like all of the cool gadgets that Pearl had stashed away in her room in the Temple, or the mirror that imprisoned Lapis Lazuli. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's fine." Garnet said, turning away from him. Her face was again expressionless, but her eyes under her visor were showing her true emotions. Sapphire was shocked, and Ruby was a combination of fear, and anger. "That's not something we talk about, Steven."

"What? But I only-"

"We said enough!" Her voice was monotone, but it still had all of the ferocity that Ruby had behind it. "Why don't you go play with Connie, forget all this happened?"

.

.

 _I can't help it if I make a scene,  
Stepping out of my hot pink limousine.  
I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic,  
When I pose, they scream and when I joke, they laugh._

 _._

The radio was playing _Haven't You Noticed_ quietly in the background. Garnet had called Mrs. Maheswaran and arranged a play-date almost immediately, and arranged for Steven and Connie to meet up at the lighthouse.

.

 _I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,  
They're hypnotized by my way of walking,  
I've got them dazzled like a stage magician,  
When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen, well,_

.

Pearl had prepared a picnic for the two of them, and the two had just finished the sandwiches and juice boxes. There wasn't much to talk about, since they'd only seen each other a few days ago.

"And so that's why we're here now," Steven said, lying back on the grass, staring up at the sky.

"So the Crystal Gems are _that_ secretive about Sapphire's weapon?" Connie asked, lying down next to him. "I still find it strange that Garnet is actually two people combined…."

.

 _Everybody needs a friend,  
And I got you and you and you.  
So many, I can't even name them,  
Can you blame me? I'm too famous._

 _._

"You get used to it. Soon you won't notice it at all. I wonder what it is though, Sapphire's weapon."

"An axe?" Connie guessed. "Or… a shovel?"

"Nah, then we'd have seen something like that when Garnet pulls her weapon."

 _._

 _Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?  
I'm coming into view as the world is turning.  
Haven't you noticed I've made it this far? _

_Now, everyone can see me burning._

 _Now, everyone can see me burning._

 _Now, everyone can see me burning…_

 _._

Connie switched the radio of, perfectly content to listening to the cries of the seagulls, and the crashing of the waves below them.

"Hey Steven, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything!" Steven turned over so that he faced her, the grass poking into his ear.

"Have you ever thought about that time we fused? When we made…"

"Stevonnie? A lot actually, why?"

"Well," Connie turned so that she was facing him, her glasses slipping of to the ground. She didn't bother putting them back on, as Steven repaired her vision long ago with his healing powers. "What if we did it again?" Steven sat up, looking around in thought. The Crystal Gems had taught him that Fusion was a sacred thing, one that should only be used in life-or-death situations.

"I don't know, it's usually only for when we're in danger, so that we have better chances."

"Then why is Garnet always together?"

"Because that's how they are…" That was the conversation killer for them. Now both of them were just sitting there silently. For a long while, no one said anything, just looking at the clouds drift by. Some of them did resemble shapes, a boot, a spaceship, a pair of boxing gloves. All things reminding Steven of his past, and the attack on Earth from the Homeworld Gems.

"You know what? Let's go on an adventure!" Connie pulled her legs back and sprung straight up, her training with Pearl definitely improving her physical abilities. "Just you and me! We'll take the warp pad somewhere!" She offered her hand to Steven and pulled him up.

"An adventure, where to?"

"Hm... What's the scariest place you can go with the Warp Pads?" This was something that Steven had to think about. His several adventures with the Crystal Gems had led Steven all over the world, to strange and amazing places he never thought even existed! All of them had their own amazing qualities, from the deserts, to the Strawberry Fields, to the Kindergarten, just to name a few.

"Well the scariest place I've ever been is the Kindergarten." As soon as those words had left his lips, Connie was chuckling.

"The what? Kindergarten!?" Her chuckles turned to her usual loud laughter. "Oh no! The toddlers are stuck in the sand pit! Spooky!" Steven's cheeks were turning a tinge of pink, both with anger and embarrassment.

"You want to see how scary it is? Fine! Let's go to the Kindergarten!"

.

.

The next day, the two of them had gathered what supplies that Steven had told her to bring, which was basically just Rose Quartz's sword. Steven had made sure to pack an assortment of all kinds of gear. A first-aid kit, plenty of snacks, and even a small radio. All of which were stuffed into the many pockets of his cheeseburger backpack.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Pearl asked, moving in between the kids and the Warp Pad.

"We're going to Mask Island!" Steven lied, giving her his normal happy grin.

"Ooh, road trip!" Amethyst walked out of her room in the Temple, trying to get into the tomato of the backpack, where Steven usually stashed snacks. "I'm coming too!"

"No Amethyst, this is just us two. Sorry."

"Why has Connie got Rose Quartz's sword!?" Pearl asked, seeing it in the hilt over her shoulder. "The island is too dangerous for you two!" Luckily Steven was prepared for this argument, which is why he chose Mask Island, despite the island's pristine look.

"It's not anymore, remember when Lars, Sadie and I went there? We defeated the Invisible Gem Monster and I bubbled it." Pearl raised an eyebrow, and looked towards Garnet, who nodded once.

"It's in the temple," Garnet said. "The Island should be safe." Pearl grimaced, not keen on letting Steven go on a 'dangerous' expedition with only a Human.

"Miss Pearl, you've taught me much already." Connie finally spoke up, facing her mentor. "You've seen Steven and I work together, and we've been through worse! Remember the water tower with... Jade was it?"

"Lapis Lazuli," Steven corrected, still trying to hold the ever-hungry Amethyst at bay.

"Anyway, we'll be fine! You've taught me enough to survive any situation. Please?" Pearl sighed, resting her head on one hand.

"Garnet. What do you see happening?" Pearl often relied on her ability of foresight, especially when it came to missions and the safety of the team.

"I see them having a lovely picnic on the island, and Steven will go for a swim," Pearl sighed and nodded slowly, finally defeated.

"Alright, you two. Go and have fun." Steven and Connie high-fived each other before dashing onto the Warp Pad and blasting of.

.

.

The Warp Pad shone blindingly as Steven and Connie were beamed down from space. Connie was still not used to the sensation of being thrown around the globe in the span of a few seconds, and stumbled off of the diamond platform.

"I still don't know how you're so used to that," Connie belched, heaving over a tree stump. "Don't your guts go everywhere?"

"I've been doing it for a few months now, you get used to it." Steven handed her a juice box and waited by her side until she felt better.

"This is the Kindergarten?" Connie asked, looking around at the lush trees overhead and the rolling crystal clear waters. "I thought you said this place was scary, it's gorgeous!"

"This is Mask Island, not the Kindergarten. I bought us here so it'd make it harder for Pearl to track us down." The pair walked along the shoreline, admiring the beauty of this mysterious place. "One time Sadi, Lars and I were-"

"The couple that work at Big Donut?" Connie snorted, raising an eyebrow. "What were you doing with them? Lars is so mean to you!"

"It's not that bad, really! He just has a lot of stuff going on in his life. Anyway, they were having some relationship trouble, so we went of a trip here. It was really fun and-"

"What about the monster that Pearl mentioned?" Connie's hand went immediately to the hilt of Rose's sword, eying the woods and ocean with suspicion. "Why haven't we seen it yet?"

"The monster?" It had been a long time since Steven had been here, the Gems only used this place as a shortcut to get to the Warp Hub. There was only one monster on Mask Island, and it was dead. "Oh _that_ monster! Nah it's okay, we bubbled it when I was last here. Sadi brought it down, it was _so_ awesome, you shoulda been there!"

"I wish I had been there," Connie nodded, relaxing once more. "C'mon, let's get to the Kindergarten before another monster decides to inhabit this place."

.

.

All was quiet in the Kindergarten. The barren, twisting valley was neglected of any signs of life life, as had been the way since a young, deformed Amethyst had crawled out of her hole. The only sound was the eerie howling of the wind, whispering its sorrows to any ears there were. Luckily for it, two young ears had recently arrived from the warp pad.

"This is the Kindergarten?" Connie asked, stepping of the diamond plate. She looked around at the man-shaped holes covering the valley's walls, and the huge derelict Injectors lying around. "Creepy."

"This is where Amethyst was made, almost 500 years ago."

"Did you say made?"

"Yeah, Gems come out of the ground. They aren't conceived, like humans." Steven stepped of the pad and walked around the tiny plateau it rested upon. "We should be careful, last time I was here there-" Steven was stopped in midsentence, as the edge of the rise finally caved in to erosion, sending the Gem overboard.

"Careful!" Connie gasped, leaping after him. She caught him and they tumbled down the slope, holding each other close. Steven's shield flickered out of thin air on his arm, shielding Connie from any harm.

"Hang on!" Steven grunted, a rock ricocheting of his backpack and into the side of his face. The two children were too caught up in not letting each other go that they didn't even see the light growing from Steven's belly as they crashed to the ground…

.

.

"Connie, you alright?" Steven groaned, opening his eyes slowly and rolling over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered; her voice was close yet Steven couldn't see her. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, what do you-" Steven was cut of, seeing two pairs of shoes lying discarded on the ground. "Why are your sneakers too small for your-"

"Oh no, did we fuse by accident?" Connie shrieked, standing up. The Fusion body wobbled up, both Steven and Connie needing to adjust to the synchronised movement and control of the body. "How do we reverse it?"

"I don't know," Steven admitted, picking up the shoes and placing them in the cheeseburger backpack. "Garnet's only done it once, but that wasn't her choice." The memory of Jasper's energy sword striking Garnet and shattering her caused a shiver to run down their shared spine. "Lets just keep moving. I don't like it here." Stevonnie walked in silence for a few minutes, Connie stopping to inspect the Injectors they could reach.

"They look like bacteriophages…" Connie mumbled, wiping the condensation of the glass of a fallen Injector, one that Pearl had toppled on a previous adventure. "What's that?" Steven asked, grimacing at the interior's resemblance to a heart.

"Bacteria," Connie simplified, moving their body on. "Hey Steven, how come I've never met Ruby and Sapphire? I've only ever met Garnet."

"They don't like to be separated. I've only met them a few times."

"I'd like to meet them. Amethyst said that Ruby is really cool." Steven couldn't help but smile. Ruby was the one that was flaming hot, and once caused an entire swimming pool to evaporate. Sapphire, on the other hand caused the room to freeze over.

"Yeah, they sure are great. I still wonder about her weapon though…"

"Ruby's, or Sapphire's?" Connie asked, pausing to look in one of the man-shaped holes in the side of the valley.

"Sapphire's. I've seen Ruby's, and it was a gauntlet, like Garnet's. So what's hers?" Connie didn't know too much about the Crystal Gems and their physiology, only that they could come together in Fusions, and pull special weapons out of their Gems in times of strife.

"Perhaps it's some kind of knife, or a sling?" Connie guessed, shrugging their shared shoulders. "Does she have any powers that the others don't have?" The only times that Steven had seen her apart from Ruby was on the Homeworld Gem's spaceship, and on the road trip they went on with his father, Greg Universe.

"I think she has future-vision, none of the others have that!"

"Foresight, hm? Perhaps her weapon also has something to do with her eye… I think-" Connie was cut of by a strange rumbling underground

"W-what was that?" Steven asked, looking around suspiciously. Rocks pelleted down from the top of the valley as another tremor shook the earth.

"I don't know," Connie mumbled, their hand going to Rose's sword. "Is there anything that lives here?"

"Kind of…"

"Steven, what do you mean by kind of!?" If they weren't Fused, Connie would have shaking him by the shoulder. The ground beside them exploded, and from the debris crawled out a monster of a creature that appeared human, except for the fact it had only one eye, and a giant foot for an arm.

"What is that thing!?" Connie gasped, drawing her sword. The creature started to lurch towards them, and several other monstrosities clamoured out of the hole.

"Clusters!" Steven shrieked, his shield flickering on her arm. "We have to run!"

"We can take them, it'll be easy!" Connie swung the sword at the nearest monster, cutting it cleanly in half and it retreated into its gem. As more approached the pair, their luck was not holding out. Connie was skilled with the blade, but Steven could not keep up with her movements, and they began to shimmer. Before long they fell apart, now only children again. Steven got straight up to defend Connie, blocking any incoming strikes from the Clusters with his shield. Connie stood at he side, though she was terrified.

"Steven, we've got to run!"

"That's what I've been trying to say for-" he choked as she pulled him by the collar and away from the growing horse of Clusters. One of them, a small multi-coloured beast with one giant arm began catapulting the smaller Clusters at them as it ran. Two arms managed to catch Connie between the legs, falling her. Steven pulled the Cluster away from her and stomped it into the earth with his sandal, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. She was already on her feet, pushing her sword through another monster. More and more kept coming for them, exploding from the ground and worming their way out of the holes in the valley's walls.

"Steven, put up your bubble!" Connie panted, her forehead beaded with sweat. The attack was draining her energy, and they were a long way from the Warp Pad. Steven spread his arms, and the pink protective sphere surrounded them. The Clusters surrounded them, clawing, beating and biting the barrier. They seemed to act as one, pushing the sphere into a crevice to trap them.

"Argh…" Steven groaned, his arms starting to shake. The strain of their constant attacks was too much for him to bear. But if he let the barrier down, they'd surely die. "C-Connie, we need to fuse!"

"What!?" Connie gasped, looking his way quickly before brandishing her blade at a Cluster glowering at her with the intent of killing and eating. "I don't really think now's the time!"

"I can't hold the shield much longer," As if it was queued, the shield began to shimmer, and crack. "We need to combine strength, Fusion is for life-and-death situations!" Connie nodded, getting ready for the dance. Steven sent all of the energy in the bubble exploding outwards, sending the smaller Clusters flying, and toppling the larger ones. Connie wrapped her arms around him and they span around in a circle, watching the light from Steven's Gem grow. The burst of light confused the Clusters, but after seeing the two beings become one, the efforts they put into their attack doubled. Their strength combined, Stevonnie was a beast to be reckoned with. Connie controlled the sword arm, and Steven the shield arm. Cluster after Cluster recklessly assaulted the Fusion, but to no avail. When all looked like they were a faceless monster with many arms managed to disarm Connie, sending the sword flying.

"We're done for!" Connie whimpered, hiding behind Steven's shield. It was over for them: Connie was disarmed, and Steven had no energy.

"Connie," Steven started as the Clusters slowly approached their prey. "There's something I-" A deafening cracking noise, like thunder, shattered the air. The largest of the Clusters present looked down at the gaping hole in it's chest, before bursting in a puff of smoke. Several more cracking noises followed, and many other Clusters retreated into their Gems.

"What's going on?" Connie looked around at the Clusters and their disarray. "What's happening?" _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Another three Clusters fell. They began to retreat, though many were felled before they reached the dark holes they slithered out of.

"Who cares, lets just run!" The Fusion used the chance to retrieve Rose's sword and Steven's backpack before dashing to the Warp Pad and zinging elsewhere.

.

.

"Did you know that this would be the correct outcome?" A red Gem asked, bringing her fist down on a tiny Cluster, shattering it.

"I did not," Her blue counterpart answered. "It was a possibility, but I knew Steven might try something."

"Good thing we were here, eh?"

"Indeed…" Sapphire looked up at her lover from her rife, barrel still smoking…


End file.
